carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sound files
Several sound effects make the ambient in the ''Carmageddon'' games, from engines to metal clanking, to tires screeching. Carmageddon and Carmageddon II In Carmageddon, the Splat Pack, and Carmageddon II the sound files are in the DATA\SOUND folder. These sounds are used by the games, although some of them aren't used at all. Most of these files exist both in Carmageddon and Carmageddon II. Technical information All of the wave files have the following characteristics: *'Bit rate': 128Kbps *'Audio sample size': 8 bit *'Channels': 1 (mono) *'Audio sample speed': 16kHz *'Audio format': PCM The player is free to replace the sound files, but the previous attributes must be the same. List Carmageddon TDR 2000 Carmageddon TDR 2000's sound files are packed up in PAK and DIR files, in the folder ASSETS\Sound, they can be extracted with PackRat 2, included in the TDR 2000 SDK (also comes with the TDR2000 MAX-Pack) ADDONPACK1 *Alien101.wav *Alien104.wav *Alien201.wav *Alien202.wav *Alien307.wav *Alien308.wav *Bugatti.wav *Church.wav *City1.wav *Diesel_low.wav *FastV8.wav *Harbour1.wav *HeartBeat1s.wav *HellBase.wav *HellTop.wav *JetCar2.wav *Mall.wav *Membrane.wav *MusicMixdown1.wav *Park.wav *StationS.wav *SteamCar5.wav *SteamChuff.wav *SteamWhistle.wav *Thunder1.wav *Thunder2.wav *Thunder3.wav *water1.wav COMMON *F_Breathing1.wav - F_Breathing4.wav: A female panting. *F_Drowning1.wav - F_Drowning5.wav: A female gargling. *F_Falling1.wav - F_Falling2.wav: A female screaming 'Noooooo!' as she falls down. *F_Falling3.wav: A female screaming as she falls down. *F_Groan1.wav - F_Groan16.wav: A female groaning in pain. *M_Breathing1.wav - M_Breathing6.wav: A male panting. *M_Drowning1.wav: A male gargling 'Help me!'. *M_Drowning2.wav: A male gargling. *M_Drowning3.wav: A male gargling 'I can't swim!'. *M_Falling1.wav: A male screaming 'See ya lateeeeer!' as he falls down. *M_Falling2.wav: A male screaming as he falls down. *M_Falling3.wav: A male screaming 'See ya lateeheheheeer!' as he falls down. *M_Falling4.wav - M_Falling6.wav: A male screaming as he falls down. *M_Groan1.wav - M_Groan20.wav: A male groaning in pain. PATCH1 *Fart1_f.wav *Fart2_f.wav *Fart3_f.wav *Fart4_f.wav *Fart5_f.wav *HoverEngine.wav *HoverOff.wav *HoverOn.wav *SmokeMine.wav *Spikes.wav *Spikes-1.wav *SpikesGrind.wav SOUND *ApeRoar-mix1f.wav: The giant ape in Going Ape roaring. *ApeStep-mix1.wav: The giant ape taking a step. *Applause-mix3.wav: Long applause. *Backfire.wav: *Bang1.wav: *Beep1.wav: The beep that plays when the timer has 10 seconds remaining. *Behemoth-mix1.wav: The Behemoth's engine. *BigTruck_Engine.wav: The engine of a large truck. *BirdCall1.wav - BirdCall8.wav: Birds singing and tweeting. *BlownHotRod.wav: *Boing1.wav: *BombDrop2.wav: *Bridge_mix1a.wav: *Buick.wav: Engine sound. *BuildingDemo-mix.wav: *Button1.wav - Button2.wav: Menu button clicks. *C2-Smash4.wav: The SMASH4.WAV sound from Carmageddon II. *CarCrash1-mix.wav: The horn and crashing sound played when the player hits a traffic car. *Card_thud1.wav: *Card_thud2.wav: *Carma_highest.wav: 2D sound test, high-pitch version of the Splat Pack/Carmageddon II's ENGINE3.WAV. *CarWasted-mix1.wav: Sound played when a car is wasted. *Cave1-mix.wav: *ChevTurbine.wav: *Click1.wav: *ClockChime.wav: *ClubMix-1.wav: *Computer-mix1.wav: Ambient noise of computers. *Cow1.wav - Cow2.wav: A cow mooing. *Crash-mix2-s22k.wav - Crash-mix9-s22k.wav: Crashing noise. *Crickets1.wav: Crickets. *Diesel.wav: *Diesel_Engine1.wav: Self-explanatory. *DogWoof1.wav - DogWoof5.wav: A dog barking and growling. *DoorClose.wav: *DoorOpen.wav: *Dtrain.wav: *Electric_Hum1.wav: *ElectroRay2-mix.wav: The sound used when a Pedestrian electro-bastard ray is used. *Eng_Bulldozer.wav: *Engine_3.wav: *Explode1.wav - Explode4.wav: An explosion. *Fairground.wav: *FenceBreak-mix1.wav: *FerrariV12-hi.wav: *FerrariV12.wav: *Fire-mix1.wav: *FlameThrower2.wav: A pedestrian flamethrower shot. *Garage-mix2.WAV: Background noises for when the player is in the garage. *Gas1.wav: *Gas2.wav: *Gas3.wav: *GearChange.wav: *Glass-bottle1.wav - Glass-bottle3.wav: Glass bottle breaking. *Glass1.wav - Glass3.wav: Glass window breaking. *Grass1.wav: *Gravel1.wav: *Grenade-modf.wav: *Helicopter-mix1.wav: *HotV8.wav: *Jaws1.wav: *Large_Engine1.wav: *LeftRight.wav: A test sound used to check if stereo sound is working properly in the game's setup dialog. It's chopper noise and a man saying "Left. Right.", on the left and right speakers, respectively. *Lift1.wav: *MetalCreaking1.wav: *MetalCrunch1.wav: *MetalPipe1.wav: *MetalScrape1.wav: *Metal_Clang2a.wav - Metal_Clang4a.wav: *Metal_Clunk1.wav: *MouseOver1.wav: *OilDump1.wav - OilDump2.wav: Used for when an oil slick is placed. *OilPump-mix1.wav: *Ped_Splat1.wav - Ped_Splat4n.wav: A ped being splattered. *PedImpact_n1.wav - PedImpact_n5.wav: A ped being brutally splattered. *Phone.wav: *Pinball-1.wav - Pinball-3.wav: Pinball mode sounds. *Ping1.wav: *Plane-mix1.wav: *PowerRings1-mix.wav: *PowerStation1-mix.wav: *Powerup1.wav: Sound for when a pickup is collected. *PowerupFail.wav: Sound for when an item can't be used. *PowerupResp.wav: Sound for when a pickup respawns. It's just Powerup1.wav in reverse. *Pumpstation1-mix.wav: *Quotes.txt: *RadioMast1-mix.wav: *RailroadCrossing.wav: *Repair2-c.wav: Sound for when the car is repaired. *Repair2-fail.wav: Sound for when a repair is attempted, but the car is already fully repaired. *RippleStrip.wav: *RockSlide-mix1.wav: *RoofScrape-mix1.wav: *RooJump.wav: Kangaroo on command jump. *RopeBridge-mix3.wav: *samplelist.txt: *sand1.wav: *scrape1.wav: *scrape2.wav: *scrEECH.WAV - scrEECH3.wav: *sea-short.wav: *servo_End-mix1.wav: *servo_Start-mix1.wav: *sheep1.wav - sheep3.wav: Sheep baa-ing. *shipHorn1-low.wav: *shipsBell.wav: *siren_loop.wav: A cop siren. *slow_crunch1.wav: *small_Engine1-hi.wav: *small_Engine1.wav: *splash1.wav: *steam1.wav: *steam2.wav: *structure-mix1.wav: *supSiren-mix1.wav: *TakeOff-mix1.wav: *Tank-mix1.wav: *TankDrone-mix1.wav: *Thunk1.wav - Thunk2a.wav: *TomToms1.wav: *Train-mix1.wav: *TrashCan1.wav: *TreeFall-mix1.wav: *TreeHit1.wav - TreeHit3.wav: *TruckCrash1-mix.wav: *TugBoat_mix1.wav: *Type.wav: *Type2.wav: *Underwater1.wav: *Water-low1.wav: *Water-med1.wav: *WaterOut-mix1.wav: *Wind1.wav: *WireFence-mix1.wav: *Wraith.wav: *Zap2.wav: UKHuman The name of this file depends on the version of the game installed. *F_Basic02.wav: A female ped saying 'Help!'. *F_Basic03.wav: A female ped saying 'No way!'. *F_Basic04.wav: A female ped shouting 'Get away!'. *F_Basic05.wav: A female ped saying 'Oww!'. *F_Basic06.wav: A female ped saying 'That hurt!'. *F_Basic07.wav: A female ped saying 'Hey, screw you!'. *F_Basic08.wav: A female ped saying 'Hey, I'm walking here!'. *F_Basic09.wav: A female ped saying 'Oh not me!'. *F_Basic10.wav: A female ped saying 'Awh, save me!'. *F_Basic11.wav: A female ped saying 'Mmmommy!'. *F_Basic12.wav: A female ped saying 'Hey, why me?'. *F_Cops01.wav: A female cop saying 'Hey, we're gonna scrape you up and lock you away!'. *F_Cops02.wav: A female cop saying 'You die, and we'll arrest your remains, pal!' *F_Cops03.wav: A female cop saying 'Hey you've messed with the law, so the law is gonna mess with you!'. *F_Cops04.wav: A female cop saying 'Now... this is why I joined the police!'. *F_Cops05.wav: A female cop saying 'Now you wanna be buried... cremated, or atomized, asshole?'. *F_Cops06.wav: A female cop saying 'I'm gonna waste you to spare the paperworks, boy!'. *F_Cops07.wav: A female cop saying 'Hey Frank, pass me a donut.'. *F_Cops08.wav: A female cop saying 'We got a 2-18 in progress'. *F_Cops09.wav: A female cop saying 'Request backups, we got a live one!'. *F_Cops10.wav: A female cop saying 'Backup needed, we gotta stop this son of a bitch!'. *F_Exclaim01.wav - F_Exclaim31.wav: A female ped screaming or grunting. *F_Gang01.wav: A female opponent saying 'Nyeah your life expectancy is down to seconds, jerk-off!'. *F_Gang02.wav: A female opponent saying 'Hey you wanna be a hood ornament, dick-head?'. *F_Gang03.wav: A female opponent saying 'We'll kill you, wake you up, and kill you again!'. *F_Gang04.wav: A female opponent saying 'I'm gonna get thermonuclear on your ass, boy!'. *F_Gang05.wav: A female opponent saying 'Hey, stop, we just wanna talk!'. *F_Gang06.wav: A female opponent saying 'Ah, you're real good, shame you gotta die!'. *F_Gang07.wav: A female opponent saying 'Hey, give my regards to the after-life, huh?'. *F_Gang08.wav: A female opponent saying 'Rule one: Never piss us off!'. *F_Gang09.wav: A female opponent saying 'Think you can run to the cops, you crazy shit?'. *F_Gang10.wav: A female opponent saying 'Hey call the guys, we've got ourselves a plaything!'. *F_Short01.wav: A female opponent saying 'Excuse me!'. *F_Short02.wav: A female opponent saying 'Hey get outta here!'. *F_Short03.wav: A female opponent saying 'Hey, numbnuts!'. *F_Short04.wav: A female opponent saying 'Huh, I'm gonna get you!'. *F_Short05.wav: A female opponent saying 'Hey I thought you were dead!'. *F_Short06.wav: A female opponent saying 'Oh no!'. *F_Short07.wav: A female opponent saying 'Up yours!'. *F_Short08.wav: A female opponent saying 'What the—?'. *F_Short09.wav: A female opponent saying 'Hey, what's wrong with you?'. *F_Short10.wav: A female opponent saying 'You punk!'. *F_Short11.wav: A female opponent saying 'Heya moron!'. *F_Zombie01.wav: A female zombie grunting 'Blooood!'. *F_Zombie02.wav: A female zombie grunting 'Brains!'. *F_Zombie03.wav: A female zombie grunting 'Feed me!'. *F_Zombie04.wav - F_Zombie06.wav: A female zombie grunting. *F_Zombie07.wav: A female zombie grunting 'Must... eat!...'. *F_Zombie08.wav: A female zombie grunting 'Oh, brain!'. *M_Basic02.wav: A male ped saying 'Help!'. *M_Basic03.wav: A male ped saying 'No way!'. *M_Basic04.wav: A male ped saying 'Get away!'. *M_Basic05.wav: A male ped saying 'Why me?'. *M_Basic06.wav: A male ped saying 'That hurt!'. *M_Basic07.wav: A male ped saying 'Screw you!'. *M_Basic08.wav: A male ped saying 'Hey, I'm walking here!'. *M_Basic09.wav: A male ped saying 'Not me!'. *M_Basic10.wav: A male ped saying 'Save me!'. *M_Basic11.wav: A male ped saying 'Mommy!'. *M_Cops01.wav: A male cop saying 'We're gonna scrape you up and lock you away!' *M_Cops02.wav: A male cop saying 'You die, and we'll arrest your remains, pal!'. *M_Cops03.wav: A male cop saying 'You messed with the law so the law... is gonna mess with you!'. *M_Cops04.wav: A male cop saying 'Now this is why I joined the police!'. *M_Cops05.wav: A male cop saying "Now you wanna be buried, cremated or atomized, asshole?'. *M_Cops06.wav: A male cop saying 'Gon' waste you to spare the paperworks, boy!'. *M_Cops07.wav: A male cop saying 'Hey Frank, pass me a donut!'. *M_Cops08.wav: A male cop saying 'We got a 2-18 in progress!'. *M_Cops09.wav: A male cop saying 'Request backup, we got a live one!'. *M_Cops10.wav: A male cop saying 'Backup needed, we gotta stop this son of a bitch!'. *M_Exclaim01.wav - M_Exclaim43.wav: A male ped screaming or grunting. *M_Gang01.wav: A male opponent saying 'Your life expectancy is down to seconds, jerk-off!'. *M_Gang02.wav: A male opponent saying 'You wanna be a hood ornament, dick-head?'. *M_Gang03.wav: A male opponent saying 'We'll kill you, wake you up, and kill you again'. *M_Gang04.wav: A male opponent saying 'I'm gon' get thermonuclear on your ass boy!'. *M_Gang05.wav: A male opponent saying 'Hey, stop, we just wanna talk!'. *M_Gang06.wav: A male opponent saying 'Yer real good!... Shame you gotta die!'. *M_Gang07.wav: A male opponent saying 'Give my regards to the after-life.'. *M_Gang08.wav: A male opponent saying 'Rule one: Never piss us off!'. *M_Gang09.wav: A male opponent saying 'Think you can run to the cops, you crazy shit?'. *M_Gang10.wav: A male opponent saying 'Call the guys! We got ourselves a plaything!'. *M_Short01.wav: A male opponent saying 'Excuse me!'. *M_Short02.wav: A male opponent saying 'Get outta here!'. *M_Short03.wav: A male opponent saying 'Hey, numbnuts!'. *M_Short04.wav: A male opponent saying 'I'm gon' get you!'. *M_Short05.wav: A male opponent saying 'I thought you were dead!'. *M_Short06.wav: A male opponent saying 'Oh no!'. *M_Short07.wav: A male opponent saying "Up yours!". *M_Short08.wav: A male opponent saying 'What the—?'. *M_Short09.wav: A male opponent saying 'What's wrong with you?'. *M_Short10.wav: A male opponent saying 'You lousy—!'. *M_Short11.wav: A male opponent saying 'You moron!'. *M_Short12.wav: A male opponent saying 'Ya punk!'. *M_Zombie01.wav: A male zombie grunting 'Blooood!'. *M_Zombie02.wav: A male zombie grunting 'Braaaains!'. *M_Zombie03.wav: A male zombie grunting. *M_Zombie04.wav: A male zombie grunting. *M_Zombie05.wav: A male zombie grunting 'Hunger!'. *M_Zombie06.wav: A male zombie grunting. *M_Zombie07.wav: A male zombie grunting. *M_Zombie08.wav: A male zombie grunting. *M_Zombie09.wav: A male zombie grunting. *M_Zombie10.wav: A male zombie grunting 'Must... eat!...'. *R_checkpoint.wav: The announcer saying 'Checkpoint!'. *R_FinalLap.wav: The announcer saying 'Final lap!'. *R_go.wav: The announcer saying 'Go!'. *R_HeyYou.wav: The announcer saying 'Hey, you!'. *R_One.wav: The announcer saying 'One!'. *R_OutOfTime.wav: The announcer saying 'Out of time!'. *R_Three.wav: The announcer saying 'Three!'. *R_Two.wav: The announcer saying 'Two!'. *R_Wasted.wav: The announcer saying 'Wasted!', heard when the player is wasted. *R_Wcheckpoint.wav: The announcer saying 'Wrong checkpoint!'. See also *Data files Category:Files Category:Technical data Category:Lists